User blog:JPBrigatti/UMVC3 Ken DLC concept
After doing a DLC concept for Chuck Greene, i was thinking: should i make more DLC concepts, or should i stop doing this DLC concepts? I decided to risk another time, with Ken Masters. Ken Masters (ケン・マスターズ, Ken Masutāzu?) is one of the main characters from the Street Fighter series of fighting games alongside Ryu, having made appearances in all major incarnations of the series. He has also appeared in various installments of the Versus series. Story When Ken was about 12 years old, his father, a rich hotel tycoon, thought that his son needed to learn about discipline, or his son will become a spoiled brat all of his life and try to leech onto the Masters' family fortune. In order to do so, the elder Masters sent Ken to Japan to train under his best friend, the mysterious karate master Gouken. At first, Ken was very hesitant to learn from Gouken, wanting to go back to the United States, but later began to respect his master. He even enjoyed the company of Gouken's adopted son, Ryu, since he had a foil to finally pull pranks on, although this got Ken into a lot of trouble. Ryu and Ken would later become best friends and each other's principal rivals. When Ryu was 23, Gouken decided that both of his pupils had grown up to be fine fighters and decided that their training was over and could now leave the dojo. Ryu decided to travel the world in order to continue his training, whereas Ken was finally happy to be going back home to the United States after his years of straining his back for master Gouken and finally learning the meaning of humility. After coming home, Ken competed in many different Martial Arts tournaments held in the United States, winning most of them. Gameplay Ken mainly focuses on the Shoryuken move, to the point where his Shoryukens set the opponent on fire. Ken's Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku does not allow him to dodge projectiles at the start of the spin, but spins faster, allows him to hit his opponent up to five times. Ken's Hadouken attacks are less concentrated than Ryu's, but Ken's Shoryuken has more range and does more damage than Ryu's. Special Attacks *'Hadoken:' Ken's projectile won't travel a full-screen's distance, and the Hard version goes further than Light Punch. Ken's air version of this attack comes out at a diagonally down-towards angle just like Akuma's Zanku Hadoken. *'Shoryuken:' A fierce rising uppercut in a spiraling motion with some horizontal movement in which Ken rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut that knocks his opponent to the ground. Ken can do this in the air, so you can actually use it as a jump in attack, but it's best used as an anti-air move. The hard punch version has more range and does more damage. One of Ken's best moves. *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' Ken flies at a diagonally up-towards angle, so it can actually be used as an anti air move. He hits multiple times very fast, and the hard kick version has more range and takes off more health. *'Barrel Roll:' Ken quickly rolls along the ground, very similar to his roll move in Street Fighter Alpha 2. If you use this from close range and your opponent isn't in the corner, you can get to their other side. Usually used to escape when your opponent traps you on a corner. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Shoryu-Reppa (Level 1):' Ken's signature super attack, he performs a series of three Shoryukens that progressively cause more and more damage to an opponent each time they are hit. *'Shinryuken (Level 1):' This attack was developed by Ken and he is the only user of this move. It is a powerful Shoryuken that corkscrews vertically into the air, causing a vacuum effect that sucks in the opponent and strikes him multiple times. Tapping the kick buttons will add more hits and damage. *'Guren Senpukyaru (Level 1):' Ken does a bunch of kicks with his feet on fire and ends with an Fatal Kick. It can be mashed for more hits. Theme Song Ken's theme song is an remix of his theme in SFIV.thumb|300px|right Category:Blog posts